Le premier pas
by Tashiya
Summary: Il la regarde. Elle le regarde. Toujours de loin et jamais en même temps. Il l'admire. Elle l'aime. Il ne veut pas. Elle non plus. GenmaShizune
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! voici un one shot que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis longtemps : un Genma/Shizune. Pas évident comme couple,surtout qu'ils ne sont pas trop exploités dans le manga mais je pense être arrivéeà quelque chose de correct  
Comme d'hab, le blabla habituel : les perso ne m'appartiennent pas etc etc

L'action se passe après la mort du Sandaime, Tsunade est devenue Hokage et Genma et Shizune vont petre envoyés en mission. Là ils tomberont sur les 4 du Son et Sasuke. Voilà pour le cadre. je sais pas encore si je vais respecter la fin (c'est à dire que Genma et Raidou sont finalement sauvés). Ah oui un truc important : ceci n'est que la première partie. trop long sinon.

Sinon ben, enjoy !

* * *

**Le premier pas**

Il la regarde. Toujours de loin ; il n'ose pas s'approcher. Il ne peut pas. Il n'a pas le droit, et encore moins le temps de faire autre chose que de la regarder. Il aimerait pourtant. Depuis quelques temps, il pense à elle. Par éclair, pas très longtemps. Bien souvent, ce sont des détails. Un sourire. Un éclair dans ses yeux noirs. Le soleil sur ses cheveux d'ébène. Une phrase gentille échangée rapidement au détour d'un couloir. Il n'a pas réalisé tout de suite que ces détails n'en étaient pas. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il la connaît à peine.  
Genma n'est pas quelqu'un qui se préoccupe des détails dans la vie de tous les jours. Il se réveille le matin, s'habille, attrape un senbon, exécute les missions qu'on lui confie sans rechigner et s'endort facilement le soir. Il ne pense pas aux meurtres qu'il a commis, aux camarades qu'il a perdus. Du moins pas tout de suite. Et lorsqu'il ne peut plus ignorer les souvenirs, il se persuade que tout s'est déroulé selon un ordre logique. Il ne craque pas. Il n'a pas le droit. Et au fond, ça lui est égal. Si les choses doivent arriver, eh bien tant pis. Qu'elles arrivent. Il est prêt à encaisser et à rendre les coups.  
La vie est comme une sorte de jeu, parfois sérieux, souvent futile. La plupart du temps, il trouve ça drôle et il ricane intérieurement. La futilité l'amuse. Il n'est qu'un instrument certes, mais un instrument lucide qui perçoit bien la vanité de l'existence humaine, y compris la sienne. Alors il préfère en rire. C'est le seul moyen de ne pas craquer. Mais on ne peut pas toujours rester détaché de tout. C'est elle qui le lui apprendra.

Elle le regarde. Toujours de loin ; elle n'ose pas s'approcher. Elle ne peut pas. Elle n'a pas le droit, et encore moins le temps de faire autre chose que de le regarder. Elle aimerait pourtant. Elle voit des ninjas tous les jours ; elle aurait pu en regarder des dizaines d'autres. Mais ses yeux se sont arrêtés sur lui, elle ne sait même pas pourquoi. Sa présence est comme une bouffée d'air frais dans sa journée à l'odeur de morphine. Elle est contente quand elle le croise au détour d'un couloir. Elle aime cette attitude nonchalante, son sourire détaché. Elle sourit quand elle entend sa voix. Elle frissonne quand elle le voit revenir blessé. Elle aime quand il lui sourit. Elle l'aime tout simplement.  
Shizune n'est pourtant pas une fille sensible. Toute sa vie, elle s'est consacrée à son devoir, à ses missions, à Tsunade. Rien d'autre n'importait et cette vie lui convenait parfaitement. La médecine lui plait. Elle aide et sauve beaucoup de gens ; elle en perd aussi c'est vrai mais elle ne se laisse pas abattre. Shizune sait ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle obéit quand on le lui demande, prend les décisions quand c'est nécessaire. Elle aime son travail et exécute toutes les tâches méticuleusement, même si ça ne l'amuse pas. Elle le fait parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse et parce qu'au fond, elle est comme ça. Dévouée, courageuse, déterminée. Elle peut être douce mais elle peut aussi être très dure. Son apparence fragile et réservée n'est qu'une façade qu'elle se plait à entretenir. C'est indispensable quand on est ninja. Shizune aime la vie qu'elle mène, même si elle n'est pas drôle. Parfois, elle rêve à une vie de famille, avec un mari et des enfants. Et puis, elle rit. Parce que c'est ridicule. Elle sait parfaitement que ça ne lui conviendrait pas. Mais elle y pense. De temps en temps. Quand elle le voit.  
Elle sait qu'elle ne pourra jamais être avec lui. Elle le sent. C'est comme une barrière qu'elle n'ose pas franchir. Les risques sont trop grands. Pour elle comme pour lui. Ils sont amis. C'est déjà beaucoup.

Quand il la croise, il lui fait un signe rapide de la main et s'éloigne presque immédiatement. Il ne lui parle pas. Pas trop. En général, ça se limite à un « salut » lancé presque au hasard au détour d'un couloir. Parfois, ils discutent ensemble d'une mission délicate, d'un ami disparu, des crises de colère de Tsunade ou encore de la dernière victime de son fauteuil balancé par la fenêtre. Des conversations banales comme il en a avec tout le monde. C'est une femme comme une autre ; il en croise tous les jours des comme elle. Brunes, blondes, rousses, les femmes se mélangent dans son esprit. Elles se superposent les unes aux autres, semblables, fades. Il retient leur visage par habitude, connaît leur nom par nécessité – un ninja doit immédiatement pouvoir identifier quelqu'un – mais elles ne lui apportent rien de particulier. Genma n'est pas un homme à femmes. Elles ne l'intéressent pas et la plupart l'ont vite compris. Le monde est gris autour de lui ; ça ne le dérange pas. Il s'est habitué. Pourtant, quand il la voit, il a l'impression de retrouver certaines couleurs : le noir de ses cheveux, le blanc laiteux de sa peau, le rose de ses lèvres. Elle lui fait penser à une rose. Fraîche, pleine de vie, ballottée par le vent. Il l'admire. De loin.  
Il l'admire parce qu'elle semble naturelle. Parce qu'elle l'est. Et pour son sourire. Ça peut sembler idiot mais c'est comme ça. Malgré la vie difficile qu'elle mène, elle trouve le moyen de sourire avec sincérité. Ce n'est ni un masque ni une image qu'elle se donne. Elle est _vraiment _comme ça. Quand il la regarde, le rôle qu'il s'est créé inconsciemment lui apparaît dans toute sa stupidité : il vit chaque jour comme on peut occuper sa journée. Il parle aux autres, rit avec eux, plaisante, raconte ses exploits et se vante. Mais depuis qu'il l'a rencontrée, son attitude sonne faux à ses oreilles. Une part de lui reste constamment sur la défensive, prête à le rappeler à l'ordre au moindre écart, comme si un contact prolongé avec ses amis pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Ridicule, direz-vous. C'est aussi ce qu'il pense. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de battre en retraite quand tout va bien, à croire que le bonheur lui fait peur. Encore plus ridicule. Et justement parce qu'il ne se lâche jamais vraiment, il se trouve hypocrite. Elle, elle n'est pas comme ça. Elle paraît si simple, si pure. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle est médecin et qu'elle a davantage conscience de l'évanescence de l'existence… Peut-être parce qu'elle a compris que la vie n'est pas un jeu, qu'elle est encore moins que cela et que par conséquent, jouer ne serait-ce qu'un rôle est futile. Elle profite de la vie en jouant la carte de la sincérité tandis que lui, il se voile sûrement la face depuis un moment. Et cette conclusion le frustre. Il s'en veut même d'en être arrivé à penser tout cela. Il s'en veut de penser à elle. Il _lui _en veut de lui causer de telles réflexions. Un ninja ne doit pas réfléchir au pourquoi de son existence. Il lui en veut parce qu'il sent qu'il perd le contrôle. Il a peur de l'aimer. Il voudrait l'oublier.

Son cœur frémit quand elle le voit. Oh bien sûr, ce n'est pas souvent, rapidement, au détour d'un couloir, au coin d'une rue, le soir à un bar. Il la regarde à peine, lui dit vaguement bonjour et disparaît presque immédiatement ; elle n'a même pas le temps de lui répondre. C'est un courant d'air. Elle ne s'en formalise pas. Elle n'a pas le temps. Elle ne sait toujours pas ce qui l'attire tant chez lui.  
Elle croit qu'elle l'admire. Elle admire le détachement dont il fait preuve. Elle admire son courage, ses larmes qu'elle n'a jamais vues couler, son visage toujours paisible. Elle voudrait pouvoir encaisser les coups comme lui. Elle a beau être ninja et ne pas pleurer quand elle perd des personnes chères, elle ne peut pas empêcher leurs visages de hanter ses nuits. Elle ne peut pas non plus refouler ses larmes quand ça devient trop dur le soir, seule chez elle. Shizune est expressive, c'est dans sa nature. Les blessés et les morts qu'elle côtoie tous les jours lui ont appris la valeur d'un simple sourire. Elle a fait semblant. Elle ne veut plus. La vie est trop courte, trop aléatoire pour perdre son temps en mensonges. Elle sait qu'elle peut mourir bientôt, demain, tout à l'heure. Alors elle s'autorise à être égoïste ; à désirer sa présence à chaque instant, à trembler quand il part en mission et à sourire quand il revient. Elle s'autorise à l'aimer. Elle ne peut pas l'oublier. C'est trop tard et de toutes façons, elle n'en a pas envie.

Genma entre dans le bureau de Tsunade. Il a été convoqué avec Raidou et Iwashi pour une mission particulière. Etant donné les récents événements, ce sera sûrement un assassinat ou une mission de reconnaissance. Une mission particulière comme il en a exécuté des centaines… Il retient mal un ricanement. A côté de lui, Raidou ne dit rien. Il a l'habitude des rires silencieux de son ami. Alors il hausse les épaules et le suit à l'intérieur du bureau, suivi d'Iwashi.  
Tsunade les attend. Quelqu'un est debout derrière elle. Genma a un léger choc en reconnaissant Shizune mais il reste impassible. Elle ne dit rien non plus. Elle ne lui sourit pas, l'a à peine regardé. Curieusement, il se sent frustré et ne peut cacher un froncement de sourcils… qui n'échappe pas à l'œil perçant de Tsunade.

- Un problème, Genma ?

Trois têtes se tournent aussitôt vers lui. Le Jounin se redresse.

- Aucun, Hokage-sama.

- Mmm.

Elle le dévisage encore un instant avec suspicion puis passe à la mission. Elle a bien trop de choses à penser pour s'inquiéter des états d'âme de ses ninjas, qui plus est quand il s'agit de shinobis compliqués comme Genma.

- Bien, commence-t-elle, je vous ai convoqués tous les trois pour vous assigner une mission de rang A. Elle consiste à sécuriser une zone sensible au nord de Konoha. Des soldats d'Oto y rôdent toujours et il serait dangereux de laisser penser à Orochimaru que nous laissons certains territoires sans surveillance.

- Les derniers rapports signalent des mouvements hostiles ? demande Raidou.

- Pas besoin de rapport. Les deux dernières équipes de Genins envoyées sur place sont revenues gravement blessées. Il est hors de question que cette situation s'éternise.

Les yeux de Tsunade brillent d'une lueur dangereuse. De fait, cela signifie deux choses : tout d'abord que le danger est réel et ensuite qu'ils ont plutôt intérêt à exécuter rapidement cette mission s'ils ne veulent pas subir les foudres de leur Hokage. Genma soupire intérieurement. La mission ne sera pas facile. Mais après tout, il a l'habitude.

- Des questions ? demande la Sannin après quelques instants de silence.

- Oui, répond Raidou. Combien de temps durera cette mission ?

- 24 heures au minimum. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra mais je veux une zone propre. Autre chose ?

- Oui, intervient Genma. Nous ne sommes que trois. Est-ce voulu ?

- Vous serez quatre. Elle se tourne vers sa disciple. Shizune viendra avec vous.

Genma cille. La nouvelle ne devrait pas le surprendre et encore moins l'ennuyer. Après tout, il est monnaie courante d'être accompagné par des medic-nins pendant les missions à haut risque. Ça permet de limiter les pertes, voire de les éviter. Ils sont indiscutablement utiles et en temps normal, il aurait été plutôt satisfait. Seulement voilà, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'agisse de Shizune et curieusement, ça l'ennuie. Non pas qu'il la dénigre mais l'idée qu'elle puisse se retrouver en danger le met extrêmement mal à l'aise. Et si jamais il n'était pas à la hauteur ? Si jamais il n'était pas là pour la défendre ? Et voilà, il recommençait ! Encore à se poser des questions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être ; le devoir, bon sang ! Le devoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Genma ? fait alors la voix excédée de Tsunade.

Le Jounin relève aussitôt la tête. Face à lui, la Sannin le dévisage, manifestement agacée.

- Rien, Hokage-sama, s'empresse-t-il de murmurer. Pardon.

Il se tourne alors vers Shizune qui a froncé les sourcils et semble vouloir poser une question. Il l'ignore. Qu'elle pense ce qu'elle veut. Elle ne le trouble pas le moins du monde. Tsunade a suivi l'échange mais ne parait pas en tirer grand intérêt.

- D'autres questions ? Bon alors partez. Vous avez trente minutes.

Shizune s'apprête à emboîter le pas à ses équipiers mais Tsunade la retient par le bras.

- Attends une minute, Shizune.

Elle se lève puis va fermer la porte. Une fois qu'elle est sûre que plus personne ne peut les entendre, elle se tourne vers son ancienne élève et croise les bras.

- Alors ?

Shizune la dévisage, perplexe.

- Alors quoi ?

- Ne fais pas celle qui ne sait pas, tu vois très bien de quoi je parle.

- Excusez-moi, Tsunade-sama mais… non.

- Genma, réplique brutalement l'Hokage. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ?

Shizune écarquille les yeux, stupéfaite. S'il y avait une question à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue, c'était bien celle-là.

- Euh…

- Mais encore ?

- Ben…

- Shizune…

- Je… je ne comprends pas… De quoi parlez-vous ?

Tsunade roule des yeux désespérés. Au nom du ciel, pourquoi sont-ils tous si empotés lorsqu'il s'agit de ce genre de choses ?

- Quels sont tes rapports avec lui ?

- Hein !

- Pourquoi étiez-vous tous les deux si nerveux tout à l'heure ?

- Quoi ? Mais… pas du tout.

- Tu me prends pour une imbécile ?

Shizune déglutit. Le ton est devenu froid. Elle sait ce que cela signifie. Tsunade n'est pas simplement en train de se renseigner sur sa vie amoureuse. La jeune femme s'agite, nerveuse. Elle n'a jamais parlé de ces choses là avec Tsunade et il faut bien l'avouer, c'est plutôt intimidant. Allez donc expliquer à votre Hokage que vous aimez quelqu'un mais que lui ne vous regarde pas mais vous avez l'impression qu'il pourrait peut-être se passer quelque chose ; le problème (parce qu'il y en a toujours un) c'est qu'en tant que ninja, vous n'osez pas et si ça se trouve lui non plus et peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il ne se passe rien et vous en venez à vous demander si…

- Shizune !

La jeune femme cligne des yeux. Tsunade la dévisage, ses yeux bruns lançant de furieux éclairs. Jamais elle ne l'a regardée comme ça auparavant. Shizune rougit de honte.

- Pardon, Tsunade-sama ! s'empresse-t-elle de bredouiller. Je… je rêvais… je suis désolée….

- Donc, il te plait.

- Eh bien… _Ne pas rougir, surtout ne pas rougir. _Il… enfin… Oui, capitule-t-elle devant le regard intense de son maître.

Tsunade ne répond rien. Elle ne sourit pas mais pose un regard grave sur sa disciple.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser participer à cette mission, Shizune, finit-elle par dire.

- La jeune femme bondit.

- Quoi ?

- Tes sentiments pour lui pourraient compromettre la réussite de l'expédition. Or, il n'y a pas de place pour l'erreur.

- Tsunade-sama ! Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas mon genre ! J'ai des sentiments pour lui, je le reconnais. Mais je suis ninja avant tout et je sais faire la part des choses.

- Vraiment ? réplique Tsunade, glaciale. Tu n'as jamais eu à affronter ce cas de figure. Comment peux-tu savoir quelle sera ta réaction si le danger se présente et qu'il te faut choisir entre lui et la mission ?

- Je… !

Elle s'arrête, confuse. Elle y a pensé bien sûr. Mais sa réflexion n'a fait que lui causer un embarras plus grand. C'est vrai. Comment savoir ?

- Tsunade-sama, reprend-elle plus calmement. La mission n'est-elle pas moins importante que la vie des équipiers ?

_Si là, je ne marque pas un point…_

Mais Tsunade baisse les yeux, la mine soudain lasse.

- En temps normal, je t'aurais dit oui. Mais cette mission doit aboutir. A tout prix, ajoute-t-elle plus bas mais en regardant Shizune droit dans les yeux.

Celle-ci pâlit.

- Vous seriez prête à envoyer Genma, Raidou et Iwashi à la mort… pour une mission ?

- Crois-tu que je n'ai pas conscience de ce que cela représente ? riposte alors la Sannin en haussant le ton. Je vais peut-être perdre trois de mes meilleurs éléments dans cette histoire, si ce n'est plus ! Encore à cause de ce maudit reptile ! Mais Konoha doit être sécurisée sinon comment savoir si Orochimaru ne recommencera pas ? Je ne veux pas d'un autre massacre dans _mon _village ! Tu peux comprendre cela ?

Shizune a reculé. Non pas par peur mais parce qu'elle est impressionnée. Tsunade vient de lui parler comme l'aurait fait un véritable Hokage. Une aura d'énergie et de détermination entoure la Sannin et Shizune sent une vague de respect l'envahir. Elle s'incline profondément.

- Pardonnez-moi… Hokage-sama.

Tsunade tressaille mais ne dit rien. Elle a conscience d'avoir exagéré.

- Bon écoute… Je t'autorise à y aller. Mais je te préviens, pas de dérapage. C'est compris ?

- Parfaitement, Hokage-sama.

- Alors tu peux disposer.

Dehors, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés dans la même attitude que Tsunade, Raidou regarde Genma qui est assis sur une chaise.

- Alors ?

Le jeune homme lève les yeux vers son ami.

- Alors quoi ?

- Oh, je t'en prie, Genma. Ne me la fais pas, pas à moi.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, réplique-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Mais son regard qui ne cesse de fuir vers la porte de bureau de Tsunade parle pour lui. Raidou ricane.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Genma lève un sourcil dédaigneux.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir ?

- Qui ?

- Tsunade-sama, pour lui dire que tu ne veux pas faire la mission avec Shizune.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas…

- Non, mais j'ai vu ton regard tout à l'heure. Ose me dire que ça te laisse indifférent qu'elle vienne avec nous.

- Ça me laisse indifférent.

Raidou lève les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es désespérant et borné quand tu veux. J'essaie juste de t'aider, moi.

- Alors arrête de me parler de Shizune.

- Pourquoi ça te dérange tant que ça ? Après tout, vous ne vous parlez jamais. C'est à peine si tu connais son prénom…

- Je t'emmerde, Raidou.

- Ah, tu vois ? Tu prends la mouche. Avoue que tu en pinces pour elle.

Exaspéré, Genma le fusille du regard.

- Non, répond-il sans mentir.

Raidou soupire.

- Tu es pire que Kakashi, ya pas à dire.

- Quoi ?

Au même moment, la voix de l'Hokage éclate avec force depuis le bureau.

JE VAIS PEUT ETRE PERDRE TROIS DE MES MEILLEURS NINJAS DANS CETTE HISTOIRE ! PEUT ETRE PLUS… ENCORE A CAUSE DE CE SATANE REPTILE ! …

Les cris de Tsunade résonnent encore quelques instants puis s'éteignent. Genma et Raidou échangent un regard. De toutes évidences, Tsunade parlait d'eux.

- Je l'ai connue plus optimiste, finit par dire Raidou.

- Arrête, c'est pas drôle, marmonne Genma.

Il se sent nerveux. Apparemment, cette mission est bien plus dangereuse qu'elle n'y parait. Raison de plus pour que Shizune ne vienne pas avec… Et voilà, encore elle ! Mais bon sang, pourquoi ne sortait-elle pas de sa tête une bonne fois pour toutes !

A côté de lui, Raidou remarque son trouble et pose une main sur son épaule.

- Eh bien, moi, je pense qu'elle t'aime bien…

- Ah ouais ? Euh ! Je veux dire…

- Oui, oui, je sais. Elle te laisse totalement indifférent. C'est ça ?

- Grmmbl, se contente de répondre Genma, comprenant que Raidou l'a eu.

- C'est beau l'amour, sourit le ninja à la cicatrice en faisant mine d'essuyer une larme. Surtout lorsque ça inspire de si belles paroles.

- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi.

- Eh, d'habitude c'est toi, alors…

- Non mais franchement, mon vieux… Quelle idée de sortir avec Anko… Faut vraiment être tordu.

- C'est vrai, on croirait que tu parles de toi.

- Ha ha ha...

La porte du bureau se rouvre et Shizune en sort. Son visage est grave. Elle passe devant les deux hommes sans les regarder.

- Allons-y, murmure-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Un instant décontenancé, Genma fronce les sourcils et lance un regard perplexe à Raidou qui lui répond par un haussement d'épaules. Le Jounin soupire. Ça dépasse son entendement. Mon dieu, mais pourquoi les filles sont-elles si compliquées ?

* * *

Fin de la première partie. la deuxième bientot je pense. faut que je l'écrive Vos impressions ? 


	2. Chapter 2

Les amis, voilà la suite et fin ! désolée si j'ai mis du temps mais j'ai deux autres fics sur le feu  
**Temari : **ravie que ça te plaise ! et merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément !

**Altiru : **ah, ravie de vous revoir ici très chère. C'est vrai hein, ya jamais d'histoire sur Genma et Shizune. Pas juste, ça. Ils ont du potentiel pourtant XD Merci à toi !

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que cette fin ne correspond pas du tout au manga. Oui nan mais, je préfère prévenir parce que des fois... lol allez enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre II

- Ohlàlà, j'en peux plus, je suis épuisé…

Genma se tourne vers Iwashi qui, assis sur la racine d'un gros arbre et l'air effectivement vidé de toute force, peine à reprendre son souffle. Il a mal digéré les trois heures de course à travers bois à rythme soutenu et les cinq heures de patrouille. Ce n'est pas tellement surprenant. Iwashi n'a pas l'habitude d'être envoyé sur le terrain – pour preuve, il passe la plupart de son temps avec Kotetsu et Izumo – et il faut le rappeler, il est le seul Chunnin du groupe, donc légèrement en dessous. Assis à côté de lui, Raidou soupire et lance un regard las à Genma. Le Jounin retient un sourire. Raidou – tout gentil qu'il est – supporte mal les gémissements des équipiers, en particulier quand il ne s'est encore _rien_ passé. Car il faut bien l'avouer, depuis maintenant dix heures qu'ils ont quitté Konoha, ils n'ont encore croisé personne. De quoi vous rendre perplexe si l'on considère que d'après Tsunade, cette mission comporte de gros risques.

Il mordille nerveusement son senbon et jette un coup d'œil à Shizune. Appuyée nonchalamment contre un arbre, yeux fermés et bras croisés, elle ne dit rien. Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas beaucoup parlé depuis le début de la mission, daignant à peine donner son avis quand on le lui a demandé. Ce soudain entêtement dans le mutisme, loin d'encourager Genma à en faire autant et à prendre ses distances avec elle comme il se l'était promis, l'a au contraire irrité. Et pas qu'un peu. D'accord, lors d'une mission A, le silence est recommandé mais il y a tout de même des limites à ce qu'un homme en train de tomber am… en train de s'inquiéter pour sa partenaire peut tolérer. Et d'ailleurs, il ne le prendrait pas mal s'il n'avait pas la désagréable impression d'être invisible à ses yeux. Car non seulement elle ne lui a pas adressé un seul mot depuis le début mais ne l'a pas non plus gratifié d'un seul regard. Et ça, ça le perturbe en plus de l'énerver. De quel droit l'ignore-t-elle de la sorte ? Et comment peut-elle rester aussi stoïque alors que lui, il est à deux doigts de perdre son calme – ce qui veut dire en langage « genma » qu'il fronce les sourcils plus fréquemment que d'habitude. Chose qui bien sûr n'échappe pas à Raidou qui lui sourit ironiquement et achève de l'irriter.

Frustré par ses pensées, il laisse échapper un « tsss » à faire pâlir d'envie un Orochimaru en colère et commence à faire les cent pas. Ils ne doivent pas s'attarder trop longtemps dans cette clairière. Ils sont beaucoup trop à découvert. Or, il préfère éviter les affrontements au maximum. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que déconcentré comme il est – son regard fuit de nouveau vers Shizune – il ne pourra pas se battre correctement et ainsi la protéger.

_Attends une minute. J'ai bien pensé « la protéger » ?_

C'est définitif, il ne tourne décidément plus rond depuis qu'elle est entrée dans sa vie. Défendre des équipiers est somme toute normal pour peu qu'on soit doté d'un minimum d'humanité et d'esprit d'équipe. Mais penser à protéger quelqu'un avant même qu'aucun danger ne soit apparu, là, il y a problème. Parce que ça traduit une crainte pour la personne concernée, autrement dit de l'affection. Or qui dit affection, dit faiblesse et faiblesse ne colle pas avec « ninja ». Genma retire le senbon de sa bouche d'un geste sec, passablement énervé. Encore une conclusion qu'il ne devrait pas avoir. Mais à ce stade critique, la réprimande mentale ne suffit plus. L'isolement voire la quarantaine deviennent nécessaires. Oui c'est ça. Dès la fin de cette mission, il demandera un congé – quitte à endurer un savon de Tsunade – et partira méditer dans les montagnes. Ou mieux, le désert, histoire d'être vraiment tranquille…

Soudain, il se retourne vivement. Son sixième sens vient de s'activer.

_Merde._

Un chakra incroyablement puissant vient d'exploser tout près. Un chakra noir, très noir même et qui ressemblerait, à s'y méprendre, à celui d'Orochimaru. Genma serre les poings. Les ninjas d'Oto sont là. A côté, Shizune a eu la même réaction. Raidou et Iwashi se sont levés. Le ninja a repris le dessus en Genma. Oubliant complètement – mais provisoirement Shizune – il pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et murmure :

- Je vais jeter un coup d'œil. Raidou, on y va.

- Ouais.

* * *

Concentrée. Il faut absolument qu'elle reste concentrée. En aucun cas elle ne doit trahir la promesse faite à Tsunade. Même si ça signifie ne pas adresser la parole à Genma. Même si c'est difficile. Et même si ça lui fait mal.

Shizune soupire. Etre souvent loin de Genma et ne lui parler que rarement ne l'a pas empêchée de tomber amoureuse de lui. A croire qu'elle a été prédestinée à aimer cet homme là depuis le début ! Un homme qui non seulement n'est pas proche d'elle mais qui en plus semble prendre un malin plaisir à l'ignorer. Bon d'accord, elle ne fait beaucoup d'efforts non plus – bel euphémisme si l'on considère que _d'après_ Genma, elle ne l'a pas regardé une seule fois – mais ils sont en pleine mission donc…

_Eh ben donc, c'est normal._

Mais alors qu'elle formule cette pensée, son cerveau marque une pause. Même pour elle ça sonne faux. Ignorer royalement Genma pendant une mission commune, ce n'est peut-être pas logique mais ce n'est certainement pas normal non plus. Après tout, on est censé communiquer entre équipiers, et ça vaut pour tous les types de mission. Shizune soupire de nouveau. Aimer ne lui réussit vraiment pas. Elle a l'impression d'oublier tout ce qu'elle sait. Il faut qu'elle se recentre sur la mission.

Au même moment, Genma ordonne une pause. Ils s'arrêtent dans une petite clairière. Iwashi et Raidou s'assoient sur une grosse racine et la jeune femme en profite pour faire le vide, appuyée contre un arbre les yeux fermés. Régulant soigneusement sa respiration, elle écarte peu à peu toutes ses pensées. Mais même dans le noir, son visage lui revient. Son visage, ses yeux si doux, ses lèvres… Si beau… C'est à devenir folle. Elle rouvre doucement les yeux. Genma est debout un peu plus loin, visiblement soucieux. Son visage habituellement si détaché est assombri par l'inquiétude et la perplexité. Shizune comprend. Depuis le début, ils n'ont croisé personne, civils ou ninjas, et ne serait son indéfectible loyauté envers Tsunade, elle commencerait à douter du sérieux de la mission. D'ailleurs, il semble qu'Iwashi soit quelque peu dépassé. Quant à Raidou… Fidèle à lui-même, il reste stoïque mais ses mains légèrement crispées sur ses genoux le trahissent. Lui aussi est inquiet. Il échange un regard avec Genma. Un regard qu'elle serait incapable de décrypter totalement mais qui en dit long sur l'angoisse des deux hommes. Genma soupire et commence à faire les cent pas. Sa démarche est nerveuse, les mouvements du senbon dans sa bouche plus brusques que d'ordinaire. Raidou s'est crispé. Et tout à coup, en voyant ces deux grands ninjas s'angoisser, Shizune prend peur. Jusque là, elle n'a pas trop réalisé mais cette absence quasi-totale de bruit et de mouvement n'est pas normale. L'air est lourd. Menaçant. Sentant la panique prendre le dessus, elle referme ses yeux et essaie de se calmer. Elle inspire et expire profondément plusieurs fois et tend ses sens au maximum pour qu'ils lui renvoient le moindre signe suspect. Elle entend Iwashi dire qu'il est épuisé et Raidou soupirer. Elle retient un sourire. Elle sait par Genma – une des très rares fois où elle avait pu lui parler sans que son ami de toujours ne soit avec lui – que Raidou ne supporte pas l'auto apitoiement et ne peut lui donner tord. Surtout dans la mesure où il ne s'est encore rien passé. Mais elle sait aussi que Iwashi est rarement envoyé en mission sur le terrain. Normal qu'il peine à suivre le rythme. Il est le seul Chunnin du groupe.

Inéluctablement, ses pensées dérivent de nouveau vers Genma. Elle rouvre les yeux. Il s'est arrêté de marcher mais Shizune sent sa crispation. Sa tension est presque perceptible. Elle grimace. Il faut qu'il se détende sinon il ne pourra pas se battre correctement. Et elle ne veut pas avoir à le soigner. Elle ne veut pas qu'il soit blessé. Si jamais cela arrivait… Elle ferme les yeux, horrifiée à cette simple idée. La peur l'envahit de nouveau. Mais pas pour elle. Pour lui. Que deviendra-t-elle s'il meurt ? Elle a beau ne pas le voir souvent, sa présence lui est devenue indispensable. Sa voix, son regard, sa démarche, tout ; elle aime tout en lui. Elle l'aime de toutes ses forces. Plus que sa vie. Et soudain, elle réalise qu'elle a été stupide. Qu'elle aurait du aller lui parler depuis bien longtemps. Qu'elle aurait du se rapprocher de lui avant. Elle aurait du le savoir. Elle sait combien la vie est brève et à quel point chaque minute compte, alors pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien fait pour aller vers lui ? Stupide, stupide, stupide ! Elle a perdu tellement de temps… Elle le regarde longuement et sent une grande détermination envahir son cœur. Elle ira lui parler. Dès que tout sera fini. Dès la fin de cette mission. Dès maintenant. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais alors qu'elle amorce un geste pour se redresser, son « radar » ninja s'active. Elle se retourne vivement. Un chakra d'une rare noirceur vient d'exploser tout près ; à tel point qu'elle en a le souffle presque coupé. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Genma. Il a eu la même réaction. Comme dans un mauvais rêve, elle le voit porter un doigt à sa bouche pour intimer le silence et disparaître après avoir ordonné à Raidou de le suivre. Ses lèvres tremblent. Elle joint ses mains dans une prière muette.

_Reviens vite. Je t'en supplie, reviens._

* * *

Il le savait. Il savait qu'en y allant, il risquait de ne pas revenir. Même après avoir vu s'activer le sceau de ces quatre ninjas, il n'a pas écouté la petite voix qui lui murmurait de battre en retraite et il a foncé. Il s'est battu. Il a perdu. Au fond, c'est assez logique. Deux Jounins de Konoha aussi forts et expérimentés sont-ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance face à quatre soldats du Son, surentraînés et dopés au sceau maudit. Seulement voilà, eux, ils sont de Konoha alors ils n'ont pas reculé. Ils se sont battus. Et mal leur en a pris, même si c'était ce qu'on leur avait ordonné de faire. Ils ont résisté un bon moment, infligeant même de sérieuses blessures à leurs adversaires. Mais au final, ils ont fini par céder et les autres par partir, emportant avec eux le mystérieux tonneau scellé.

Affalé au pied d'un arbre, un kunaï enfoncé dans la poitrine, Genma essaie de réaliser. Il a si mal. Il a l'impression d'avoir la tête remplie de coton tellement les sons deviennent lointains. Les quatre du Son ont eu le bon – ou mauvais, ça dépend du point de vue – goût de ne pas les achever. A moins qu'ils les aient crus morts. C'est possible aussi. Il lève une main agitée de tremblements pour retirer le métal enfoncé dans sa poitrine, en vain. Il n'a plus de force. Il ne peut plus bouger. Le dos appuyé contre le bois humide, il renverse sa tête en arrière et s'efforce de respirer normalement. Peine perdue. Le kunaï a du toucher son poumon : son souffle ne remonte pas correctement. Il va mourir.

Il n'a pas peur. Pas trop. Il a toujours su que ça finirait de cette façon. Et il a toujours cru qu'au moment de mourir, il n'aurait aucun regret. Parce qu'il a fait son devoir jusqu'au bout. Il a été shinobi de Konoha jusqu'à la fin. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il tout à coup cette boule dans le ventre alors que… alors que son visage lui apparaît ? Elle… ses yeux… ses lèvres, son sourire… Son magnifique sourire. Il voudrait la revoir. Même si ce n'est que pour une seconde… La revoir une dernière fois… Lui murmurer qu'il n'a pas peur de mourir. Qu'il est fait pour ça. Lui souhaiter d'être heureuse. Lui dire tout ce qu'il aurait du lui dire depuis longtemps… Lui dire qu'il l'aime…

Car maintenant il sait. Il n'en doute plus. Il sait pourquoi elle occupe ses pensées à chaque instant, pourquoi son cœur bat plus vite quand elle est là, pourquoi la nuit il rêve d'elle et pourquoi ça le dérangeait tant qu'elle participe à cette mission. C'est parce qu'il l'aime. Et il se trouve bête. Parce qu'il a eu cent fois l'occasion de se rapprocher d'elle et qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Il a préféré se raccrocher à son masque de ninja détaché de tout, qui ne pleure jamais et qui ne regrette rien. Mauvais calcul. C'est son existence entière qu'il se met à regretter tandis que le froid le mord de plus en plus fort. Et soudain, il maudit son statut de ninja de toute son âme. Parce que ça l'a empêché de comprendre l'essentiel. Ça l'a empêché d'être heureux. Ça l'a empêché de vivre, tout simplement. C'est incroyable comme la mort fait prendre conscience des choses… Il en rirait s'il en avait le souffle.

Les ténèbres l'enveloppent. Il n'a plus la force de se battre. Il ne veut plus. Il pense vaguement à la mission ratée, à la tête de Tsunade quand elle l'apprendra et se félicite d'être d'ores et déjà dispensé du sermon. Ses yeux se ferment. Le paysage disparaît. Il a le temps de se demander si on le pleurera puis tout s'éteint. Sa tête bascule en avant sur sa poitrine.

* * *

Elle le savait. Elle n'aurait jamais du le laisser partir. Elle aurait du venir avec lui. Qui sait sur qui ils ont pu tomber… Ça fait maintenant vingt minutes qu'ils sont partis. Selon la règle, ils auraient du être rentrés. Quelque chose ne va pas. Elle jette un regard à Iwashi. Le jeune homme ne dit rien mais son regard est trop fixe. Ses doigts s'agitent nerveusement. Il n'ose rien dire – en l'absence de Genma et Raidou, c'est elle qui décide – mais Shizune sait qu'il s'inquiète. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul. En un éclair, sa décision est prise. S'efforçant de donner à sa voix un ton posé, elle murmure :

- Ils sont en retard.

Elle ne dit pas « Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils auraient déjà du revenir » ou bien « Ce n'est pas normal ». Elle n'a pas laissé l'inquiétude transparaître dans sa voix ou dans ses yeux. Ces attitudes n'ont pas leur place dans les missions. Il y a une procédure à suivre, même lorsque la situation est critique. La marge de temps accordée pour une reconnaissance est de vingt minutes. Cinq minutes pour se rendre sur place, cinq minutes pour revenir et dix minutes pour faire un état des lieux et gérer un éventuel problème. En cas de confrontation avec l'ennemi, on peut rajouter cinq minutes. Passé ce délai, il faut aller voir ce qui se passe et appeler des renforts si besoin est. Or, les cinq minutes sont écoulées…

Iwashi n'en demandait pas plus. Il s'est levé.

- Que fait-on Shizune-san ?

Elle n'hésite pas. Elle voudrait déjà être partie.

- On y va !

Elle bondit d'arbres en arbres aussi vite que son sens de l'équilibre le lui permet. Son mauvais pressentiment augmente à mesure qu'ils se rapprochent. Ils ont eu un problème. Une idée confirmée par l'odeur de sang qui assaille soudain leurs narines. Shizune pâlit. En temps normal, elle serait inquiète ; mais là, elle a si peur que ses jambes manquent de lâcher à chaque saut.

_Calme-toi. Il faut que tu restes concentrée. Calme-toi !_

Mais quand ils débouchent finalement sur la clairière, elle manque de défaillir. Elle plaque ses mains sur sa bouche. Le sol est dévasté par une dizaine de crevasses, la terre est rougie par le sang, de la fumée s'échappe encore du sol desséché. Et au milieu de ce spectacle, deux corps. Raidou est étendu sur le ventre, un kunaï dans le dos, les membres désarticulés, semblable à un pantin brisé. Et Genma… Son cœur se fige. Il est dos à un arbre mais sa tête est penchée et un kunaï est enfoncé dans son torse. Il ne bouge pas. La panique noue la gorge de Shizune. Qui a fait ça ? Qui ? Et où sont-ils maintenant ? Son premier réflexe est de courir vers Genma mais un éclair de lucidité la retient. Elle vérifie rapidement que plus personne ne rôde dans le coin et se tourne vers Iwashi.

- Retourne à Konoha ! Va chercher une équipe médicale, vite !

Le jeune homme ne demande pas son reste et disparaît. A peine est-il parti que Shizune se rue vers Genma et appuie précipitamment son oreille contre sa poitrine. Le pouls est faible. Très faible, trop faible. La peur l'envahit.

_Merde !_

Elle retire le kunaï d'un geste sec, l'allonge laborieusement puis prépare un jutsu de soin qu'elle applique fermement sur le torse du Jounin. Il n'est pas mort, elle le sent, il peut encore être sauvé. Elle met toutes ses forces dans sa tâche, s'accrochant furieusement à sa lueur vitale qui s'éteint inéluctablement.

- Allez, marmonne-t-elle les dents serrées. Reviens, je t'en prie, reviens. Me fais pas ça, Genma…

Shizune ne s'arrête pas. Elle le ramènera, même si elle doit y laisser tout son chakra. Elle ne veut pas le perdre, pas aussi bêtement et sans avoir pu lui dire. Elle continue, encore et encore. Elle s'épuise mais elle ne s'arrête pas.

_Reviens… je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux !_

Et soudain, ses paupières frémissent. Ses sourcils se froncent. Le soulagement éclate en Shizune. Il se réveille, il est vivant !

- Genma ? Tu m'entends ?

Le Jounin ouvre les yeux. Son regard vacille un instant, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir, puis se pose sur la jeune femme. Et là, il s'éclaire. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- Shizune…

Sa voix est faible, à peine un murmure. Son visage reste affreusement pâle malgré les soins. Les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle sait ce que ça signifie. Elle a trop souvent vu ce genre de regard pour ne pas le comprendre : c'est celui de quelqu'un en train de vivre ses derniers instants. A ce stade, les renforts n'arriveront pas à temps. Ses lèvres tremblent.

_Non…_

Son bras se lève et sa main va toucher la joue de Genma. Sa peau est froide. Le jeune homme ferme les yeux, une expression paisible et heureuse sur le visage. Puis il grimace et commence d'une voix hachée par la douleur :

- Shizune… Les… les ninjas… ils étaient d'Oto… Les quatre… Un tonneau scellé… l'air lourd… sceau maudit…

A bout de souffle, il s'arrête et tousse du sang. Sa respiration devient sifflante. Shizune s'affole.

- Ne parle pas ! Peu importe ces hommes pour l'instant. Tu dois…. Tu dois…

Les sanglots l'empêchent de continuer. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Elle le perd ; elle le voit, elle le sent. Il s'en va, il l'abandonne. Elle lui caresse la joue d'une main tremblante. Elle ne peut pas le croire. Elle ne peut pas. Elle a tellement attendu ce jour… Le jour où elle pourrait lui prendre la main et le toucher, lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne veut plus qu'il s'éloigne. Le jour où elle pourrait enfin lui dire… Mais pas comme ça…

- Me laisse pas, bredouille-t-elle. S'il te plait, me laisse pas…

Le regard de Genma s'éclaircit de nouveau. Une véritable lueur vient de s'y allumer. Une lueur de joie, de bonheur… d'amour… Il lui prend la main. Et très lentement, avec les forces qu'il lui reste, il la porte à ses lèvres et l'embrasse. Une traînée sanglante s'inscrit sur la main de la jeune femme qui pleure à présent autant de joie que de désespoir. C'est trop injuste. Pas maintenant… Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça… Genma lâche sa main. Un filet de sang coule le long de son menton. Il la regarde une dernière fois. Elle sanglote. Ce regard, elle l'attend depuis des mois. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il le lui adresse alors qu'il est en train de s'en aller ?

- Shizune…

Elle presse sa main. Elle ne veut pas ; non elle ne veut pas qu'il meure. Pas encore. Elle n'a pas pu lui dire… Il ne sait pas…

- Excuse-moi… Je… je suis désolé…

Le cœur de Shizune bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle comprend de quoi il parle ; parce qu'elle ressent la même chose. Bouleversée, elle se penche vers lui et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles ont le goût du sang et des larmes mais peu importe. Elle veut être sûre. Avoir au moins cette satisfaction. Elle embrasse doucement ses lèvres, elle presse son visage contre le sien comme si sa propre chaleur pouvait le ramener vers elle, vers la vie. Mais lorsqu'elle sent un mince filet d'air frôler sa joue, elle sait que désormais, il ne peut plus l'entendre. Qu'il est parti loin d'elle, comme le courant d'air qu'il a toujours été et qu'elle n'aura finalement apprivoisé qu'un instant. Elle réalise tout ce qu'elle a perdu en l'espace d'une seconde. Tout ce que ce premier pas qu'elle a cent fois eu l'occasion de faire et qu'elle n'a pas fait lui coûte aujourd'hui. Tout, elle a tout gâché.

Elle pleure.

**FIN**

* * *

Bon ben...avis ? Cruelle ? Comment ça "cruelle" ? Ben oui mais le problème est que je n'arrivais pas à écrire une fin heureuse correctement et ça m'a énervée. Du coup, j'ai fait mourir Genma.  
/recule en voyant que tout le monde s'avance vers elle avec un air menaçant/ C'était un cas de force majeure ! Mais si ! Me regardez pas comme ça!


End file.
